


So am I

by missafairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Married Sex, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: Dean makes himself clear - the Impala is his. In other words: sinful sexy times.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	So am I

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Written thanks to the wonderful @winchest09. Go follow her on tumblr and check out her works on ao3 :)

Dean was lying under a little rusty Honda Civic with a spanner in his hand, his teeth holding a screwdriver. The business was going quite well, better than an average backyard garage. Dean really liked what he was doing too and this without a doubt contributed to his success. Ever since he could remember, Dean was really into cars. His favourite one was his pride and joy Chevy Impala, that formerly belonged to his father, but Dean didn’t really care what car he was fixing. Sure, he liked the old ones for their classy looks and the growling sound of the engine, but working on plain mini vans and new sports cars brought him just as much satisfaction.

As he finally placed the last part in the right spot, he reached for the screwdriver he was still biting on and started screwing the part in place. The loud 80s rock music was playing in the background and now that his mouth wasn’t busy he sang along, grunting from time to time as he tightened the screw he was working on,the position he was in not giving him much leverage.

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed your soft voice calling him. You wanted Dean to take a break from this car to change the oil in your Impala so that you could go to town this afternoon.

“Dean,” you called him, but the music was too loud for him to hear you.

You stood there for a while, looking around the yard, wanting to wait until he finished whatever he had to finish, but then your eyes rested on his legs that were jerking softly as he was screwing something in place and you came up with an idea. You leaned down and grabbed his ankles, using all your strength to pull him out from under the car. Dean immediately knew it was you, and when you saw his face, he was already grinning.

His hair was messy, his stubble covered cheeks were slightly dirty from all the work he had done today. His tight T- shirt was deliciously hugging every muscle of his chest and abdomen, not to mention his perfectly shaped shoulders. The bright sun made him make a funny face, the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he squinted up at you. 

“What’s up?” he asked casually without the intention of standing up. Smirking at you, his eyes drifted to the hem of your dress and he rolled a bit so that he could see the black panties you had under it.

“Have you changed the oil in my car?” you asked, waiting for him to tell you that it wasn’t your car, but his. You knew it very well, but ever since you were married you liked teasing him about it.

“Since when do you have a car?” he asked with his brows furrowed, the smirk gone from his face but in his dangerously narrowed eyes you could see his amusement.

“Since always,” you told him, but he just rolled his eyes and disappeared under the car again. “Hello?” you said, as you kneeled down and looked at him. “Come on, it won’t take long!”

Dean had a spanner between his teeth again and he just looked at you sternly.

“I could bribe you, you know,” you tried again, getting up. You leaned against the car he was fixing and a soft smile appeared on your lips. “I could do anything, anything you could imagine, you’ve just gotta say what you want,” you teased, your voice husky on purpose.

Dean seemed to ignore your attempt to bribe him so you reached for the hem of your panties and pulled them down, letting them fall down to the ground, so that Dean could see them. He immediately pulled himself from under the car and stood up. He turned to face you, taking the spanner out of his mouth, looking almost offended.

“You think I’m that easy to bribe?” he asked, tucking his tools into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Aren’t you?” you purred as he moved closer to you. “I really need my car to work, you know? One may say I’m desperate for it,” you whispered as you felt Dean’s strong arms pulling your hips against him.

He was covered in grease, but you couldn’t care less. Honestly, the way he looked right now turned you on beyond imagination. He pressed his mouth against yours, parting your lips with his tongue roughly. He squeezed your butt, naked under the soft fabric of your dress. Dean broke the kiss and slightly pushed you away from him.

“Looks like you’re not just desperate for my car to work,” he said and leaned down quickly, reaching for your panties. He pulled them back up covering your sex with them and smirked. “I’m not that kind of man,” he told you, stepping away from you. “I only take honest payment for the hard work I do, you know. I’m a simple man,” he smirked, licking his lips.

You smiled.

I see,” you said slowly. “Well, my car is over there,” you pointed at his black Chevy and shrugged. “In case you wanna look at it.”

“It’s my car, and just so you know I’d have to charge extra for the short notice,” he muttered, turning around.

Short notice!? This man was unbelievable. He’s been telling you about the oil change for a week now until he said you really shouldn’t be driving it anymore.

“Of course,” you said casually. “I’ll be ready to pay whatever the price is,” you said, crossing your arms on your chest, smiling as Dean faced you and winked at you playfully.You turned around and walked toward the house, feeling Dean’s burning gaze on your ass.

Time had passed and through the kitchen window, you noticed that Dean was now just polishing his precious Baby, so he must have been done with working on it. Feeling your heart beat faster, you headed to the yard, ready for the best sex of your life.

“You done with my car?” you asked, your tone demanding, as you approached him.

“Yeah, I’m done with my car,” he countered, nodding his head.

“Better late than never,” you jibed, your tone softening, too distracted by Dean who was walking towards you slowly like a predator.

You stood in place, waiting for his response to your snappy comment. Dean didn’t disappoint you. He grabbed the belt of your dress, pulling you sharply to him. Your chest collided with his and in no time his tongue was exploring your mouth. He dominated the kiss totally, his greedy hands were already on hips, pressing painfully against your skin while yours wrapped around his neck. You gasped into his mouth, feeling wetness pooling between your legs. He knew exactly what you wanted him to do and he couldn’t be happier to do it to you. He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth and you hooked one of your legs around his side to pull him closer, grinding against his thigh. The rough denim felt so good against your throbbing core.

Dean grabbed your hair and pulled, tilting your head to the side so that he could kiss, lick and bite on your neck now. You panted as Dean sucked on your pulse line, your fingers were tracing the nape of his neck. You were still grinding on his leg and you could swear that his thigh was moving against your clit. You felt a sharp bite on your shoulder, sobering you up a little and your fingernails dug into Dean’s sweaty skin.

“Fuck, yes,” he grunted and you scratched him, your nails travelling from his neck to his back, under his T – shirt as far as you could go. “Cum on my thigh, little slut, I know that you want it,” he growled into your ear and you moaned, his fingers digging into your hip bones and you could feel the building pressure in your core. “You are so desperate that you’re humping my leg, fuck, you’re so pathetic,” he said, his voice low and a wave of pleasure hit you quite powerfully your orgasm washing over you.

You moaned huskily, pressing your throbbing clit against him, your forehead against his as your fingers fisted his short, messy hair. He held you, his strong arms around your hips were keeping you steady as you were almost sitting on his thigh that was between your legs.

“I’m sorry, baby, I couldn’t help myself,” you told him quietly and Dean smirked, kissing you hungrily. He let you kiss his neck, guiding you to place your mouth right where he wanted it.

“I’ve noticed,” he muttered, his other hand leaving your body to unzip his jeans.

He pushed you away lightly, took a few steps back and opened the passenger door to the Impala. You stood in your spot, trying to calm your breathing, waiting for him to tell you what to do.

“Come here,” he said, his tone commanding and you walked up to him slowly, surprised with how he caught you, bent you and pushed you roughly, head first on the car seat.

You gasped as you stumbled into the car. Assuming that he wanted to fuck you from behind, you propped yourself up on your arms. Seconds later, your dress was hanging over your head, revealing your wet panties to Dean. You could feel him tug at them sharply. You could swear, that if your underwear hadn’t torn, he would have pulled you out of the car, that was how much strength he had.

“Someone’s impatient,” you muttered with a grin.

“Shut up,” he said, grabbing your hips, digging his fingers into the sore spots that he had just bruised.

“What?” you asked innocently, turning your head so you could look at him, the dress sliding down to uncover your head as he pulled his pants and underwear down. “You are!”

He rammed into your dripping wet pussy, making you stumble a little forward.

“I said shut the fuck up!” he gritted through his clenched teeth and fucked you mercilessly, grunting with every thrust. You moaned, aroused by his dominating behaviour. He loved it when you would talk during sex and you loved provoking him.

Your walls stretched around his thick cock deliciously, he was hitting all the right spots in this position. He was hitting your g – spot with such precision that you thought you might cum sooner than he would.

“You love how tight I am, admit it,” you said aloud and squealed when his hand found your hair and pulled it strongly. “Fuck, yes!” you shouted.

“So fucking tight for a slut like you,” he growled.

Your head was now pulled back even more, you were whimpering with your open mouth as he fucked you harder and harder with every second. You were very close to your climax, the pain you felt as Dean held onto your hair was going straight to your core. You loved how roughly he treated you, it almost felt like there were two Deans inside him, the gentle one who would whisper ‘I love you, beautiful’ into your ear every morning when you were brushing your teeth and the other one you were with now, the one who could make you come undone with the way he pushed and pulled you and made you scream.

“Ah, Dean!” you moaned loudly, feeling your walls clenching around him.

He fucked you through your mindblowing orgasm, his thrusts became erratic and after just a few seconds he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. His release hit him hard, like it always did when he was mistreating you like this, knowing you love it with every cell of your body. He closed his eyes and pulled your hips to him when he emptied himself inside you.

“Holy fuck,” he murmured, panting heavily as he pulled out of you. “Only you can make me cum so hard, baby,” you heard him say and for a second you wondered if it was about you or about his car.

Not wasting any time, Dean pulled you out of the car, making you stand on your shaking legs. You stumbled a little, but he caught you, pushing you towards the hood of the car. You were carefully taking steps back as he guided you. When you made it to the front, he grabbed you harshly, lifting and pushing you, so that you were forced to lay down on the hood of the ‘67 Chevy, his hands were holding your legs in the air.

“That’s new,” you said, breathing heavily with a smirk, one which only made Dean grin and let go of one of your legs to lift your dress up and cover your face with it. You pulled the dress from your face soon enough to see that Dean was kneeling between your legs. You felt the hot hood under your ass and Dean’s warm breath between your legs. He kissed your inner thigh, then bit on it, going up, biting his way to your pussy. You loved every sting, every bite, every mark that he was leaving on your body. Sometimes he let you leave marks on him too.

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” he instructed, but you were really comfortable with his arms supporting your legs and you knew that if you did as he said, he wouldn’t be able to bite your thighs anymore.

“Or what?” you taunted, not moving at all, biting your lip as you waited for his reaction.

“Legs on my shoulders, you little bitch!” He shouted at you, making your cunt drip. He lowered his head to your inner thigh again and this time he bit so hard that it actually made you jump. “Now!”

“Alright, alright,” you placed your legs where he wanted them to be and looked at him.Your eyes met his gaze and you smiled at him, nodding your head to let him know that he didn’t go overboard. 

He licked your pussy lips, savoring the taste, humming against your clit as his tongue moved around it in circles. You could feel his skilled mouth everywhere, teasing you slowly or speeding up to the point where you couldn’t take it anymore only to slow down again. You panted and gasped as he fucked you with his mouth, your legs were involuntarily squeezing around his head. His fingers were where he most loved them to be – digging holes in your hips. He tilted his head from time to time, his short stubble scratching your folds subtly. You could feel another climax building inside you pretty fast and you tried to hold onto something, anything, but the car hood was not like the sheets you could fist when you needed to. You knew he wouldn’t be happy with you, but anyway you reached down to hold onto his head as he ate your dripping pussy. You pressed him harder against your centre and he must have been surprised with your move because he didn’t fight you. You came hard again, whimpering and squealing and moaning. Your hands released Dean’s head and he got up, pushing you further on the hood. He leaned down, hovering over you, his chin soaked with your juices. He grabbed your jaw, making you look at him. You could feel his hot breath on your face and he without a doubt could feel yours.

“Just so you know,” he said, “the car is mine.”

You laid sprawled on the chevy, your limbs weak and trembling as he pulled his jeans back on and walked into the garage, leaving you panting, your mind still hazy.

“And so am I,” you muttered quietly into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to read your comments ;)


End file.
